forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zasian Menz
| formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | occupation = Priest | age = | patron deity = Cyric | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1385 | deathnotes = (circa) | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | class = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | alignment = | rules = | source = | page = }} Zasian Menz was a priest of Cyric, who posed as a Banite in order to enter Dweomerheart and steal Azuth's staff, enabling Cyric to kill Mystra. Description Zasian was described as young and handsome. He was tall with long dark hair and a long mustache. He wore black leather trousers and a black and gold tunic. History In 1373 DR, Zasian was serving as the seneschal of Helm Dwarf-Friend in Sundabar. Masquerading as a high priest of Bane, he allied with Kaanyr Vhok, who intended to discredit Dwarf-Friend and take over the city for himself. Zasian and Vhok concocted a plan to have Aliisza captured by angel servants of Tyr. He explained the plan to her, which revolved around opening a portal from inside the House of the Triad, and placed a geas on her so that she would not remember the plan until she saw her son for the first time. He and Vhok, accompanied by Myshik Morueme, then traveled to the Elemental Plane of Fire to reach the other end of the portal. Upon passing through the portal, Zasian possessed the storm dragon Tekthyrios and was revealed to be a priest of Cyric rather than Bane. Pursued by the astral deva Tauran, Vhok (whom he betrayed), Aliisza, and the knight Kael; and aided by Myshik; Zasian freed Kashada the Nightwraith, an aspect of Shar, and journeyed to Dweomerheart. Their pursuit created enough distraction that Zasian and Kashada were able to steal Azuth's staff. Once Kashada had the staff, though, she plunged a dagger into Zasian's back. At the same time, Cyric used the staff to slay Mystra, unleashing a torrent of magical fury. In the chaos surrounding Mystra's death, Zasian inadvertently melded with a neighboring planetar in his mind, healing his body but turning it into a soulless Living Vessel. Zasian was left with no memories of anything from before his transformation, but was able to use his divine magic to heal Aliisza and her companions for a time. His mind deteriorated rapidly, though, ultimately leaving him an empty husk. Aliisza subsequently used the severed, desiccated finger of Pharaun Mizzrym to summon Pharaun's soul into Zasian's body. The body was polymorphed to appear as Pharaun's own for a brief time, until he was killed by a blast of lightning from the dying hybrid of Myshik and the astral deva Micus. Zasian's body reverted to its original form in death. Appendix Appearances Novels The Empyrean Odyssey: # The Gossamer Plain # The Fractured Sky # The Crystal Mountain References Category:Priests of Cyric Category:Priests Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Worshipers of Cyric Category:Inhabitants of Sundabar Category:Inhabitants of Luruar Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Sundabar Vale Category:Inhabitants of Old Delzoun